


Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Backstory, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Game Spoilers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well shit... this the story of how I lost my arm.Its a fun story and I did get to meet some of the people I hold dear.But it wasn't easy and I'm definitely not the type of hero you expect me to be.





	1. Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the backstory of My Inquisitor Corinne Trevelyan to co alongside mine and my friends timeline for Dragon Age.  
> It will feature alot of Spoilers from Dragon Age Inquisition / Timeline with small additions.
> 
> Including cut scenes from Cullen's Romance. So if you haven't played his romance route and don't want spoilers don't read.

**Dragon Age Inquisition: The Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.** _

* * *

  
Chapter One: Unbound

I awake abruptly as the thrumming in my hand started up as I noticed the handcuffs around my wrists. A cold and dark dungeon with four prison cells surrounding me with only a few candles lighting up the room. I see the guards watching my every move. They seem nervous although I’m not sure why?

“What happened… why I am I here… what is this…” I think to myself as I watch the mark on my hand begin to pulse. It feels like my left hand is constantly setting itself a light and vibrating with a magical force beyond my control.

I hear the shuffling of the guards which had their weapons drawn facing me. They started to back away sheathing their swords as the wooden doors swung open.  
Two female figures stand in the doorway. I recognise them straight away as the right and left hands of the divine.  
Ahh shit what have I done to deserve this.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now, the conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you!” The Right Hand of the Divine yells in my face.

“What do you mean everyone is dead?” I reply confused, flinching slightly at the abruptness.

“Explain this” she yells grabbing my wrist. The mark reacts pulsing wildly.

“I can’t… I don’t know how it got there…” I reply frantically

“What do you mean you can’t? You’re lying!” she steps forward as if to attack me.

“We need her, Cassandra. What do you mean you don’t remember?” the other woman says as she stops Cassandra from approaching me again.

Hooded and wearing chain mail. She must be the left hand of the divine.

“All I remember is running… and a w-woman who pushed me through the…” I say trying to make sense of what’s going through my head.

“A woman?” She repeats, seeming to question the words as a frown etches itself into her forehead.

“What is the breach anyway?” I question as I have no idea what Cassandra was referring too.

“It will be easier if we show you” Cassandra responds helping me up from the floor and leading me outside.

“Leliana, I will bring the prisoner with me to forward camp”

Leliana nods in response then runs ahead towards the main gates. Walking outside slowly, I find myself blinded and disorientated by the sunlight that’s shining through a strange green distortion in the sky.

I shiver as the snow falls from the sky. My mercenary coat is torn and marked. Looking down at my arms I notice I have a bandage wrapped around my right forearm. There are also grazes on both sets of my knuckles.

Looking up I see the massive tear in the horizon glowing green similar to my hand. Both marks sharing the same colour… I have a bad feeling about this.

“The breach appeared three days ago after the conclave was destroyed and The Divine Justina was killed by a massive explosion. The Breach has torn through straight into the fade and demons have been falling for the past few days” She comments as she joins me glancing up at the Breach.  
“An explosion can do that… It’s been three days… I was out for that long…”  
“Yes you were” as she speaks the pain flares up in my hand again, causing me to fall to my knees. My dark brown hair falling into my face.  
“The mark in your hand is spreading and it is killing you.”  
Without thinking about it I respond “I will help if I can… whatever the cost”  
“Really?” she replies seemingly surprised at my answer.  
“Of course… best do my part while I still have some use” I mumble.  
Cassandra helps me up from my knees. I try to regain my balance sweeping the hair from my face, noticing all the dirt and grime that has accumulated. I really don’t look like nobility right now. My Father would hate this…  
We walk past the villagers and soldiers who glaring daggers at me. The mark on my hands seems to be the focus of their stares. This place is heaving with refugees who all look like they’ve been to the Fade and back.  
“Why are they looking at me like that?”  
“They blame you for the death of most holy… all those other who perished in the explosion… the fighting since and believe you should answer for these crimes…” Cassandra responds striding past keeping her head held high.  
“But… I’m innocent…” I mutter as we continued to walk towards the gates. We head towards the bridge on right side of Haven towards the breach.  
“Open the gates” bellows Cassandra at the guardsmen.  
“Yes Lady Cassandra”  
We begin to walk through the snowy valley, the start to the Frostback Mountains that dominate the landscape surrounding Haven. There are soldiers and villagers behind the barricade as more rubble fell from the sky. All I can hear are the constant yells of fear and terror as they have no idea how long this is going to last. Cassandra is moving so fast I have to jog to match her pace as we walk up the hill.  
“So where are all your soldiers?” I ask trying to stop the uncomfortable silence between us.  
“They are off fighting further ahead … they have been fighting constantly for the past three days with whatever the breach throws at us… No one else has come to join them” she replies back bluntly trying to keep us focused on the task at hand.  
Reaching the crest of the hill and the second set of gates are revealed on the other side of the bridge.  
‘How could something like that happen this quickly…?’ I wonder to myself as the bridge crumbles beneath our feet. Cassandra and I are launched in the air as the bridge is destroyed killing the guards who still resided further ahead.  
“DEMONS!” the seeker yells. She charges forward and begins to attack the first demon. I look around frantically to see if there are any weapons I can use. I see two daggers on the ground by the rubble. I grab them quickly and charge off to help Cassandra. I stab the demon with as much force as I am able. It’s a struggle for me as I am a still weak. After being unconscious for a while my strength hasn’t fully returned. Casandra does a lot more damage than I do to the demons, but I have to help.  
“Well that was easier than expected” I mumble aloud panting slightly  
“STAND DOWN” yells Cassandra pointing her sword at me.  
“Fine I will stand down… if you insist”  
Technically I’m still a convicted criminal after all.  
“No… I can’t let you be defenseless through the valley… as you are willing to come with me”  
‘She changed her mind pretty quickly’ I think.  
She sheathes her sword and continues to walk forward. We pick up the pace when we hear the voices from further head getting angrier and louder.  
The bodies of fallen soldiers litter the landscape. What the hell happened here?  
“We must keep going… there are others waiting ahead for us” comments Cassandra. I nod continuing to follow her.  
After a short while we reach the top of the hill. We hear the fighting before we see it. On the far left I see a tall bald elven apostate wielding magic at a demon alongside one of the soldiers I have been seeing across the landscape. On the other side a roguish dwarf fighting with a crossbow with another soldier who seemed to be more surrounded. Cassandra charges in and begins to help the mage as I join in and attack the demons alongside the dwarf. We cut through the demons as quickly as we are able and the tear above our heads seems to weaken. As I slay the last demon the elf runs over and grabs my wrist and points the mark at the rift.  
“Quickly, before more come through!” he yells.  
My mark shoots glowing magical energy at the rift. It burns and I struggle to keep my hand straight. The rift closes and I hold my wrist, rubbing it to try to get the feeling back in it.  
“W-What did you just do?” I ask suspiciously.  
“I did nothing… the credit is yours” he replies confidently.  
“You mean I can help… so at least it has a use before it kills me” I grumble.  
“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.” He continues to retort at both Cassandra and I.  
“Meaning it could be used to close the breach itself?” Cassandra questions  
“Possibly… it seems you have the key to our salvation”  
“Good to know! I thought we’d be in ass-deep in demons forever” comments the dwarf as he strides over. He glances in my direction and begins to introduce himself.  
“Varric Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcomed tag along” he continues winking at Cassandra. Cassandra doesn’t respond with words and makes a disgruntled noise.  
“Erm… that’s a nice crossbow you have their” I comment to break the tension.  
“Isn’t she, Bianca and I have been through a lot” he replies smugly.  
“You named your crossbow Bianca?”  
“Of course, she will be great company in the valley”  
“Absolutely not, your help is appreciated Varric but…” Cassandra starts to say  
“Have you seen the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control any more. You need me” he replies bluntly.  
“My name is Solas if there are going to be introductions. I am glad to see you are still with us”  
“He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept” adds Varric.  
“You know what this thing on my hand is?”  
“Unlike you Solas is an apostate and well versed in such things”  
“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”  
“Then I owe you my thanks… I suppose since you kept me alive this far” I comment bluntly.  
It’s a lot of pressure knowing I may be the only one that can stop all this madness.  
“Thank me later if the breach doesn’t kill you” he responds.


	2. In Differences

** Dragon Age Inquisition:  ** ** The Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.** _

* * *

  
**Previously:**  
“My name is Solas if there are going to be introductions. I am glad to see you are still with us”  
“He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept” adds Varric.  
“You know what this thing on my hand is?”  
“Unlike you Solas is an apostate and well versed in such things”  
“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with the Breach. If it is not closed, we are all doomed regardless of origin.”  
“Then I owe you my thanks… I suppose since you kept me alive this far” I comment bluntly.  
It’s a lot of pressure knowing I may be the only one that can stop all this madness.  
“Thank me later if the breach doesn’t kill you” he responds.

* * *

  
**Chapter Two: In differences**

The two soldiers that were fighting alongside us retreat back towards Haven while we all discuss my mark. Before Cassandra leads ahead, Solas comments “Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. Your prisoner is no mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”  
“Understood, we should get moving quickly the others are waiting for us”  
“Well at least Bianca’s excited” Varric mutters glancing at me  
“Better late than never” I mumble as I follow behind  
The road is blocked by flaming rumble and the corpses of demons and soldiers that had been slain in battle.  
“This way down the bank; the road we would of taken is blocked” Cassandra says leading the way down the slight incline towards the valley further ahead.  
“We must move quickly” Solas responds impatiently.  
We continue down the narrow ravine hugging close to the mountain face as we head towards the forward camp. We spot another corpse of a scout. So much death, whatever caused this is not like anything Thedas has ever seen before.  
“There falling from the sky!” I shout  
“DEMONS!” yells Solas.  
“Glad you’ve brought me along now, Seeker” comments Varric as he reloads his crossbow.

We see four demons ahead of us. One of them is standing at the ledge shooting magic at us.  
Cassandra charges forward to attack two of the wraiths that are in a cluster in front of us, as Solas and Varric shoot at the two spirits who are firing magic at us. I charge in alongside Cassandra helping her as best I can to slay the demons as quickly as possible. After the demons are slain, I collect one of the frosted rags. If we study this it could be useful to help teach the forces how to slay them quicker. We are going to need an edge if we are to survive all this.

“Well that could have went a lot worse” I shrug, replacing my blades back in their scabbards.  
“So I take it you’re from the free marches? “ Varric comments as we continue to walk quickly over the frozen river bed. Houses either side of use still a blaze from the previous fights with demons.  
“Oh?” I’m surprised he’s noticed my accent. Wonder if he can guess where I’m from.  
“Your accent is familiar, I’m from Kirkwall; but you’re from… further east maybe?” he asks.  
“That’s quite the ear you have”  
“I’m all kinds of impressive” Varric replies back confidently. Cassandra just makes another derisive snort noise towards him, which makes me laugh. Though I stifle it once I see the glare she’s sending my way.

We continue to walk forward slowly heading up further into the mountain range. My mark flares up again and I wince as the pain starts up again. What the hell is this thing?

“Shit are you alright?” Varric asks staring at my mark  
“D-Don’t worry about it… I’ll get used to it” I breathe through my teeth  
“My magic cannot stop the mark from growing further. For her sake, I suggest we hurry” Solas replies as he steps ahead of us.  
“So are you innocent?” Varric asks as he steps behind me.  
“I honestly can’t remember what happened… before all of this”  
I hate not knowing. If there’s something I could have done to prevent all this…  
“That’ll get you every time. Should have spun a story”  
“That’s what you would have done” Cassandra interrupts, huffing impatiently.  
“It’s more believable and less prone to result in premature execution” he replies smirking.  
Yeah, luckily they still need this mark on my hand…  
We continue on our current path up a winding stone steps that gradually merge into the mountain face. It’s a steep path, made even more uncomfortable to climb due to the wind howling and blasting against us.  
“I hope Sister Leliana made it through all of this” Cassandra says worriedly  
“She’s resourceful, Seeker. I don’t know why you’re worried. She survived the Blight alongside the Hero of Ferelden didn’t she?” replies Varric  
Cassandra doesn’t reply, just keeps her gaze focused ahead of us.  
“We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We are almost there” mentions Solas

We see a couple of guards ahead panicking as another rift pulses green in front of us.  
“Another rift” Cassandra shouts.  
“We must seal it quickly” yells Solas.  
It’s slightly smaller than the last. A mixture of shades and wraiths pour out and begin attacking us as we draw near. Cassandra and I charge forward flanking the demons from both sides as Varric and Solas take out the spirits launching magic at us. While she barrels into them I slide up behind to finish them off. It’s efficient and we seem to work well together. The rift eventually began to pulsate slower. I hope that’s the last of the demons.  
“Hurry use your mark now” yells Solas as he hurls electric bolts at the shade behind me.  
I reach up my hand in the air and using the power from the mark to seal the rift. Pain spreading up through my arm as I yank my hand free from it.  
“The rift is gone! Open the gate!” commands Cassandra.  
“Right away Lady Cassandra”

“We are clear for the moment. Well done.” Solas comments glancing in my direction.  
“Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful” states Varric.  
“I’m just glad it’s useful…. with the hassle it’s been causing” I comment looking down at my hand as the mark continued to twitch. More corpses of fallen men and women lay on either side of the pathway. It’s still shocking to see so much death. I was still rather young while the blight hit Fereldan so I was slightly shielded from its effects, but the others seems to not be bothered as if they’ve already witnessed enough death in their lives already.  
“Shouldn’t be that far now” commented Cassandra still walking ahead of us.  
“Good… I’m surprised she made it through all that”  
“You do not know Leliana. She has been through much. Yet the Divine perishing…” Cassandra trails off.

On the bridge there are soldiers and a cart full of wrapped corpses. There are varied chests, barrels and broken weaponry on either side. I help myself to more potions so we are fully stocked before heading into the depths of the valley nearest to where the chaos began. There is a small tent at the far end with a desk in front. An older male in chantry robes is arguing with Sister Leliana.  
“We need to prepare more soldiers…” she states  
“We will do no such thing” he comments abruptly  
“The prisoner must get to the temple of ashes it’s our only chance” Leliana tries her best to reason with him as he continues to bark orders at her.  
“You have already caused enough trouble without this exercise in futility”  
“I have caused trouble…” she mumbles looking frustrated  
“Here they come” he replies back bluntly ignoring Leliana’s comment.  
“You’ve made it… Chancellor Roderick this is-” Leliana says just as Roderick interrupts us.  
“I know who she is… as Grand chancellor of the chantry I hear by order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux for execution” he barks at Cassandra.  
“Order me! You are a glorified clerk a bureaucrat” yells Cassandra and crosses her arms in disgust.  
“And you are a thug. A thug that supposedly serves the chantry”  
“We serve the most holy Chancellor… As you well know” Leliana says trying to break up the argument.  
“Justina is dead. We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter” he replies bluntly.  
“Isn’t closing the breach the main issue?” I say cutting in as he stares in my direction.  
“You brought this on us in the first place. Call a retreat seeker. Our position here is hopeless”  
“We need to stop this before it’s too late” she replies  
“We won’t survive long enough even with all your soldiers” Roderick continues to complain.  
“We must get to the temple it’s the quick route”  
“Not the safest. Our forces can charge as distraction as we go through mountains” continues Leliana.  
“We have lost contact with an entire squad on that path it is too risky” responds Cassandra.  
“Abandon this now before more lives are lost” Roderick pleads  
The breach expands above our heads glowing brighter every time it pulses. My hand begins to pulsate in rhythm with it. I scream aloud holding on my wrist in pain as the others glance at me again.  
“How do you think we should proceed?” asks Cassandra as I regain composure.  
“You’re asking me?” I question. It seems a bit strange for me suddenly to be the one making the decisions.  
“You have the mark” snaps Solas.  
“And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own…” Cassandra adds.  
“I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now” I reply frustrated and in pain.  
Cassandra nods in agreement.  
“Bring everyone from the valley Leliana”  
“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.” Roderick says, seemingly determined to have the last word.  
Leliana nods, leaving followed by a group of scouts heading out into the mountain pass.


	3. What remains?

** Dragon Age Inquisition:   ** ** The Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.** _

**Previously:**  
“I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now” I reply frustrated and in pain.  
Cassandra nods in agreement.  
“Bring everyone from the valley Leliana”  
“On your head be the consequences, Seeker.” Roderick say, seemingly determined to have the last word.  
Leliana nods, leaving followed by a group of scouts heading out into the mountain pass.

* * *

 

**Chapter Three: What Remains?**

We continue to head up the hill as the soldiers jogged past us. Weapons drawn ready to attack whatever comes next out of the breach. We climb through the snow quickly as we are able due to the previous fights causing us to be more exhausted. There are piles of burning rubble and maker knows what dotting the landscape. We turn right and head up another set of rocky stairs and quickly walk past a chantry member who is counting more corpses of the fallen victims. There is a wagon on the right side ablaze. A Soldier is just staring into flames muttering a prayer still in shock of the loss of his comrades. He looks about twenty at most.  
“Maker… how could something like this pass” I mumble.

We finally make it to the start of where the rubble starts to form where the temple would have been. There are soldiers resting on the staircase. One is clutching his stomach as the other tries to heal him as best as she can. Even though from a distance he hasn’t got much time left. There is a guard standing at the top of the stairs beckoning us forward to help. As we approach the doorway, a flaming meteor hits a running soldier and throws the solider calling us forward into the air. The other body falls down the stairs lands at our feet.  
Maker’s breath… how could something like this happen?  
“Be wary – another Fade rift.” Comments Solas. A group of soldiers are fighting a variety of demons falling through the rift.  
“Well done. Next time we want someone to state the obvious I will let you know” I comment abruptly charging forward.  
I see a soldier in a different kind of uniform fighting a couple of shades on his own. Due to the way he was fighting I could tell straight away he was a Templar. I fight alongside him as the others help the soldiers with another type of demon that seems to be able to teleport underneath the ground and attacking whoever is showing a sign of weakness. The demon towering over them kills a soldier to Cassandra’s left as she shield bashes the other demon trying to get towards Varric. I stab the closer demon constantly and as quickly as I’m able trying to out manoeuvre the beast before it can cause any proper damage to either of us.

“How many rifts are there?” yells Varric as he takes out a lesser terror attacking from behind me.  
“We must seal it! If we are able to get past!” snaps Solas.  
“Quickly then” Cassandra yells.  
We kill the other demon quickly. Their remains disappear before either of us can collect anymore evidence. I reached up my hand in the air and use the power from the mark to seal the rift. I hold my wrist again as it still rather painful every time I do that. I walk over to where others are standing.  
“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” Solas remarks as the rift closes as before.  
“Let’s hope it works on the big one.” Varric adds  
“Hopefully…” I mutter as I look in the direction as he walks over.  
“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.” comments the Templar as he joins us.  
“Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.” Cassandra replies glancing in my direction.  
“Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.” He adds.  
“Y-You’re not the only one hoping that.” I reply trying to act confident for a change and failing miserably.  
“We’ll see soon enough, won’t we…? The way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.” He adds before walking off.  
“Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander.” Cassandra asks.  
“Maker watches over you – for all our sakes.” He replies looking at all of us. I glance back and watch as he helps one of the soldiers who were fighting alongside the others.  
“Focus…” I mutter to myself as I have Thedas to save as I catch up with the others.

We move forward careful as we can. Avoiding the burnt corpses that seem frozen in place. There is rubble everywhere, broken weaponry plus the scattered remains of both Soldiers and demons.  
“The Temple of Sacred Ashes” Solas comments aloud as we walk towards one of the remaining archways.  
“What’s left of it” Varric adds  
“That is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.” Cassandra adds she points at broken column still barely standing.  
“Well at least I remembered something on what happened… I’m just still in shock I survived all this so far” I comment as I glance where she is pointing.

I see another corpse. Templar in full armor surprisingly still intact compared to rest of the corpses we’ve seen. We walk through the remaining corridor connecting to centre of the temple. There are skulls and rubble beneath my feet and I see another one of the soldier’s corpses laid down in the dirt. We all look up as you can feel the strange force rippling from the Breach above our heads. I gulp knowing that somehow I had to seal it before it kills everyone.

“The breach is a long way up” comments Varric.  
I was too busy staring up at the breach as Leliana ran over to us.  
“You’re here! Thank the Maker.” She comments as Cassandra walks over to her.  
“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” She asks.  
Leliana doesn’t reply and nods. She returns where her men are standing and gives them orders as they pan out.  
“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” Cassandra asks as she looks in my direction.  
“I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can reach that, much less close it.” I reply trying to be as optimistic as possible even with the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
“No. This rift was the first and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.” Solas replies confidently.  
“Then let’s find a way down and be careful.” Commands Cassandra.  
I don’t respond and just stroll pass ahead of them all as all I want to get this over and done with.  
We turn right and walk down another pathway that connects to where the base of the breach is. All around us is lies the crater where the temple once stood. We tread being careful as possible as we know that all of us are to have a major fight on our hands.

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice” booms a mysterious male voice from the Breach.  
“What are we hearing?” comments Cassandra as we pass two of Leliana’s men readying their weapons.  
“At a guess: The person who created the Breach.” Adds Solas looking upwards again.  
There are strange crystals growing from the walls glowing crimson.  
“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker” comments Varric sounding more on edge than before.  
“I see it, Varric” comments Cassandra knowing exactly what he is referring too.  
“But what it’s doing here?” he questions.  
“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” comments Solas trying to find a reason for it being here.  
“It’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.” Replies Varric frantically.  
This red lyrium really bothers him.  
“Wasn’t planning too…” I comment trying to keep things on the bright side even though I was failing miserably at this point.  
We quickly jog past the giant crystals of red lyrium protruding out of the ground and walls. Heading downwards getting closer to the centre. There are two more archers ready in position.  
“Keep the sacrifice still” boomed the mysterious voice echoing around the crater.  
No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t block that voice out.  
“Someone… Help me!” a female voiced screamed out from fade. I recognise the accent its orlesian like Leliana’s.  
“That’s Divine Justina’s voice” yells Cassandra concerned. We pick up the pace and charge down the set stairs that leads to the pit where a few soldiers and Leliana wait on guard.  
We notice a rift above them that looks closed but is still pulsating wildly. My hand starts to flare up again and glow similarly as we get closer.  
“Someone… helps me!” the voice repeats again.  
“What’s going on here?” a distorted version of my own voice answers.  
“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…” Cassandra responds quickly but is interrupted by a white light that blinds all of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First interaction between Corinne and Cullen.  
> Shows how awkward she is towards any guy she is attracted too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story so far! 
> 
> All faves, kudos, subscriptions are appreciated. 
> 
> Follow: CommandersKeeper on Deviantart if you want to see artwork of the pairing


	4. Where the chaos began?

** Dragon Age Inquisition:  ** ** The Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.** _

* * *

 

 **Previously:**  
“That’s Divine Justina’s voice” yells Cassandra concerned. We pick up the pace and charge down the set stairs that leads to the pit where a few soldiers and Leliana wait on guard.  
We notice a rift above them that looks closed but is still pulsating wildly. My hand starts to flare up again and glow similar as we get closer.  
“Someone… helps me!” the voice repeats gain.  
“What’s going on here?” a distorted version of my own voice answers.  
“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…” Cassandra responds quickly but is interrupted by a white light that blinds all of us.

* * *

  
 ** Chapter Four: Where the chaos began?**  
  
All of us are engulfed by images of what happened at the beginning before the breach came to be. A strange force is holding Divine Justina in the air. A strange shadowy figure with glowing eyes walks towards her. I see myself enter the doorway uttering the same phrase we heard before.

“What’s going on here?” I ask looking directly at the being and Justina.  
“Run while you can! Warn them!” she begs.  
“We have an intruder… Kill her now” he barks as if there were others with us in the room.  
Before we could witness anything else the white light brings us back to reality.

“You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” frantically stammers Cassandra as she begins to pester me on what happened.  
“I already told you… I can’t remember…” I try to be reasonable with her.  
“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place…” Solas begins to comment before an argument can flare up between us.  
“This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side” Reports Solas looking in Cassandra and my direction.  
I don’t respond and look up at the rift getting ready to open it.

“That means demons. Stand ready!” commands Cassandra

I point my hand straight at the breach. The mark pours a green stream which inter twines with the breach and it begins to cause loud noises from the other side as a large demon gets ready to attack us.

“Now!” yells Cassandra as I rip open the rift connecting our world to the fade.

A large demon tears itself through the portal charged with electricity. There are rather large horns on its head and it has small beady eyes. The demon growls as I release my hand and get ready to attack. Cassandra stands guard as I ready my weapons. Arrows are flying through the air landing on the beast trying to pierce its hide but with no avail.  
“We must strip its defences! Wear it down!” yells Cassandra.  
“Were giving everything we’ve got. Any ideas?” I yell.  
“Use your mark” Solas retorts  
“Quickly! Disrupt the rift!” she yells back stabbing one of the minor demons that followed the beast through.

I raise my hand up again and magic starts to interact with the rift as it did before disrupting the portal for only a moment between our worlds. It weakens the main demon causing it to bend drops to its knees.  
“The demon is vulnerable – now!” commands Casandra as we assault the demon with everything we’ve got.  
I release my grasp on the rift, charging past Cassandra and I try jumping towards the creatures shin to try and immobilize it for as long as possible before it powers up again. I wasn’t quick enough and the demon throws me to one side. As Leliana and Varric continue to fire bolts at the creatures head.

“I’ve got you” comments Solas as he helps me up. I narrowly dodge the whip as it slashes straight towards us. I nod in response to show my gratitude and charge forward again slashing wildly at the minor demons that had gathered near us.

“Now’s your chance” yells Varric spotting another chance as they all kept the minor demons busy.  
“Be careful… this demon takes after the sin of pride. It will try and get the best of us” comments Solas.

I slice through the minor demon in front me as I tried to advance to a clearer spot. The giant demon chuckles mockingly as it whipped electricity across the ground injuring Cassandra in the process.  
She continues to fight like it didn’t affect her. At this point she seemed to be fuelled by sheer will power and her hatred towards the creature. I manage to find a clear line of sight between me and the rift as the last minor demon was killed. I place my hand up the air and allow the mark to take full control of the rift.

“Give that thing everything you got!” I yell as my voice sounds hoarse and strained from the fighting.  
No one comments back at me barking orders but they can see that the pride demon is almost defeated. The demon falls to its knees with arrows sticking out of its hide. It continues to growl and lashes out constantly as Cassandra charges forward and slashes at the creature with all her strength. Killing the creature as it begins to fade into dust she yells. “Now! Seal the rift!”

I don’t even nod in response and charge my fist upwards closing the rift with all my remaining strength. I hear the rumbling from the breach as my head begins to spin. My arms drop by my side and I feel myself falling backwards hitting the ground hard. The last thing I hear is the muffling noises of the others talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First major fight for Corinne and first signs of being a leader.  
> Still struggling and coming to terms of the task ahead of her.


	5. A New Start

** Dragon Age Inquisition: The Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor  **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction._ **

* * *

** Previously: **

_I don’t even nod in response and charge my fist upwards closing the rift with all my remaining strength.  I hear the rumbling from the breach as my head begins to spin. My arms drop by my side and I feel myself falling backwards hitting the ground hard. The last thing I hear is the muffling noises of the others talking._

* * *

 

** Chapter Five:  A new start?   **

_My head is pounding and I can’t really recall how I got back to Haven. It’s a simple cabin a bit rustic to what I’m used to back home but it’s better than being trapped in that prison cell. The wooden walls easily let a draft in from the cold air outside.  I look up as the door on the opposite side of the room swings open. A young elven woman with short messy hair is startled seeing me awake and drops the wooden crate she was carrying._

“Oh I didn’t know you were awake. I swear” _she squeaks._

“Don’t worry about it… I only…” _I speak quickly as I didn’t mean to upset her._

_She falls to her knees and starts bowing to me. Why would she…_

“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant… You’re back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days!”  _She says standing up._

“So you’re saying they’re actually pleased with me…”

_I’ve lost another three days to this mark on my hand. This is all so confusing… I must speak with the others; maybe they’ll have some answers for me._

“I’m only saying what I heard. I don’t mean anything by it… I’m sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you’ve wakened. She said ‘at once’!” _she spoke quickly and kept glancing away from me._

“Where are they all?” _I wonder what the Maker’s plans are for me._

“In the Chantry with the Lord Chancellor ’At once,’ she said!” _she relies heading out the door before I can comment any further._

_I check my appearance in the murky mirror hanging above the chest of drawers. I see my brunette hair in tangled mess of knots and curls with large bags under my hazel eyes.  
Makers breath… I look terrible… My family would call me a disgrace if I turned up like this. _

_I quickly brush my hair and tried to make myself look less of a wreck before setting off to see Cassandra and the others. Checking the simple armor set I was wearing before I came here I see that its ruined, covered in mixture dirt, demon and my own blood. I check the pouch to make sure they didn’t throw away the frosted rags._

_I hope things are going go a bit better now…._

_I dust down my casual yet comfortable beige outfit that I had been asleep in as I can’t see any more armor or clothing that I could wear. There are some notes left by a healer who must have helped care for me during my recovery. Next to them are the daggers I was previously using._

‘Day One:

Clammy. Shallow breathing. Pulse over-fast. Not responsive. Pupils dilated.

A Mage says her scarring "mark" is thrumming with unknown magic.

Wish we could station a Templar in here, just in case.

 

Day Two:  
Pulse normal, breathing normal.

Still unresponsive; careful drop-feed of prep.

Elfroot extract to hasten her recovery.

A lot of thrashing. Mutters about too many eyes. Something about "the grey" Encouraging?

  
Day Three:

Less thrashing. Some response to stimulus. Vitals seem solid.

Two attempts so far by locals to break into the chantry to kill my patient.

All this work to save her life, and will they just execute her?

Will inform Lady Cassandra I expect her to wake before the morn.’

* * *

_What is this grey business…? I was mumbling about. Ungrateful people trying to kill me… haven’t I’ve been through enough… I know that they need time to mourn and need someone to blame but really… Deep breaths Corinne… you can make it through this… I survived in the actual fade… I don’t know how or why but I did._

_I exit the cabin shutting the door behind me and I am greeted by about twenty Fereldan soldiers doing the traditional fist gesture of gratitude. I shiver as I adjust to the temperature as a light snow continues to fall. There are many other villagers and scouts dotted about near the cabin.  I carefully jog past the soldiers and I overhear some of the villagers talking about me._

“That’s her. That’s the Herald of Andraste. They said when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her” _a young man chats to another villager standing beside him._

“Hush! We shouldn’t disturb her” _she replies quickly as I glance over at them._

“Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything _.” Another man comments as I continue to head towards where more soldiers are standing._

“It’s complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave.” _A different lady replies._

“It isn’t complicated. Andraste herself blessed her” _he adds._

_So they think I’ve been chosen by Andraste? I know it’s an understatement but this is weird._

_I jog past the Mabari statues on the top of the stairs that lead towards the main exit.  
A few of the soldiers salute me as I walk past as others thank me and ask the maker to watch over_ _us.  I nod in response to show I’m grateful for their gratitude even though I don’t deserve all of it. As the others I’ve met deserve the credit as well. Continuing to walk I see a small campsite in front of me, to my right I see a group of buildings with the chantry building dominating the background. Reaching the Chantry I hear more murmuring, this time from some of the clergy as well as villagers._

“That is her, the Herald of Andraste. She stopped the breach from getting any bigger _” a younger women comments._

“I heard she was supposed to close it entirely. Still, it’s more than anyone else has done. Demons would have had us otherwise. Still a lot of Rifts left all over. Little cracks in the sky.”   _An older woman adds._

“She can seal those, though – the Herald of Andraste.” _She says quickly back._

“Someone had better. You won’t seal those rifts with the Chant of Light” _snaps another villager._

“Walk safely Herald of Andraste” _she replies noticing me glancing in their direction._

“Good luck sealing those rifts” _the other lady cheerfully notes.  
_ “I need all the luck I can get… Maker go with you” _I reply politely heading up to the top of the hill._

_The monastery presence dominates the small village below.  I didn’t spot any of the others I’ve met previously on my way here.  A crowd of sisters and brothers from the monastery stand close to the large wooden doors. I overhear them talking about what’s been going on inside the Chantry in my absence._

“Chancellor Roderick says that the Chantry wants nothing to do with us” _notes one of the sisters._

“That’s not Chancellor Roderick’s decision, Sister” _an older sister adds._

“Most of the Grand Clerics died at the Conclave. Who will lead us now?” _she replies worry creasing her brow._

“Andraste didn’t have Grand Clerics telling her what to do, and she managed nonetheless.” _The other woman adds confidently._

“You expect us to be like Andraste?” _she questions._

“Someone must.” _She cuts her off before she can question more._ “Go in peace, Herald of Andraste.”

“Maker watch over you.” _she adds glancing in my direction._

__I knock the wooden doors and two guards open them as quickly as possible. They swing open showing the dimly lit corridor of the monastery. I can already hear yelling from the seeker and chancellor discussing what to do with me._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes;  
> Thank you for the support. I hope you enjoy it so far and don't worry it will eventually pick up. The beginning of Inquisition was always wordy.  
> Feedback, Faves, Kudos and Reviews are always appreciated.


	6. A Plan to save Thedas

** Dragon Age Inquisition:  ** ** The Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.**

* * *

 

** Previously:  **

_I knock the wooden doors and two guards open them as quickly as possible. They swing open showing the dimly lit corridor of the monastery. I can already hear yelling from the seeker and chancellor discussing what to do with me._

* * *

 

** Chapter Six: A plan to save Thedas  **

I walk carefully down the corridor hearing the voices getting more irate the closer I get.

“Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to the capital immediately, to be tried by whomever becomes Divine.” _Yells Roderick_

“I do not believe Corinne is guilty.” _Cassandra replies_

“The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she intended it this way.”

“I do not believe that.” _Cassandra snaps._

“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to the serve the Chantry.” _He contradicts her._

“My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours.” _She retorts._

_I reach the door and swing it open abruptly. There are two Templar guards standing either side of the door way. Sister Leliana stands in the corner looking rather annoyed as Cassandra and Roderick stare at me._

“Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial” _commands Roderick pointing straight at me._

“Disregard that, and leave us.” _Snaps Cassandra. The Templars salute her and leave behind me._

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.”

“The breach is stable, but still a threat I won’t ignore it”

“I did everything that I was able to close that breach… It almost killed me… again” _I snap._

“Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned.”

“Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face.”

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live” Leliana comments looking directly at the chancellor.

“I am a suspect?” _he questions, looking insulted by the very idea._

“You and many others”

“But not the prisoner”

“I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to Corinne for help.” _Cassandra notes._

“So her survival, that thing on her hand – all a coincidence?” _he asks._

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

“You’ve changed your mind about me” _I ask surprised._

_She’s actually sticking up for me. Guess I must have earned some trust with her._

“I was wrong. Perhaps I still am. I will not, however, pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it.” _She notes._

_I’ve heard a lot worse reasons for keeping me around…_

“The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it” _adds Leliana._

“This is not for you to decide” _Roderick says ignoring all the facts placed down in front of him._

_Cassandra turns around and reaches for a rather heavy book from behind her with a silver eye symbol embossed on the front.  She slams it hard on the table and making me jump slightly._

“You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn” _Cassandra commands backing Roderick into a corner._

“We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.”

_Roderick just mutters something underneath his breath. He storms out the room leaving Leliana, Cassandra and I alone slamming the door behind him._

“This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader. No numbers and now no Chantry support” _Leliana sighs._

“We have no choice: We must act now with you at our side” _Adds Cassandra looking in my direction for some sought of approval._

“Truth be told when I woke up, I certainly didn’t picture this outcome”

_This is almost overwhelming. The task set ahead of us… it’s huge and so much depends on our success._

“Neither did we” _adds Leliana._

“Help us fix this before it’s too late” _Cassandra says as she walks to my side of the table._

_I nod and shake her hand. Cassandra paces back around to close the book._

 “The blacksmith has passed word that your new gear is ready” _She adds signalling me to leave._

“At least we can make you look slightly presentable as the herald” _Leliana says eyeing my current outfit._

“I suppose that would be best…” _I reply back nodding in gratitude as I leave the room._

“I will see that messages are sent to Therinfal Redoubt and Redcliffe castle at once”

_I see a young Ativan noble woman in canary yellow and royal blue. She smiles in my direction and continues to head to the room where Leliana and Cassandra are waiting.  I walk past and head towards the doorway as Cullen enters. I don’t say a word as he walks past and just glance back as he heads to the room where the others are waiting._

_Well… I better get going before I get told off_

_I leave the chantry building and head towards the main gates so I don’t keep the blacksmith waiting. Walking past I see Varric as he watches the crows fly overhead to deliver the messages to mages and Templars. Continuing on my path, heading towards the main gates. They open as I approach. Turn left to see the small setup for the blacksmith outside the main gates. There isn’t much room to have any mounts for the forces._

_I understand now why Leliana is worried about what we have to start off with._

Harritt is asking for more supplies to build more armor and weaponry for the forces.

“I can’t build weapons out of thin air. I needed those supplies days ago”

“I will ask the quartermaster at once” the scout replies back. The scout nods abruptly walking off back into the main part of Haven.

“There you are Herald. I’m glad to see you’re in one piece. Your new gear is in my cabin” he comments glancing in my direction.  I nod politely and head towards his cabin.

_The armor they have prepared for me is laid out on the wooden table by the window._ _Simple yet practical. A set of grey thermals with a Highever weave over shirt. A dark brown leather vest. Brown short waist coat at the front with chain mail on the shoulders with a golden inquisition eye on either side. The back of coat just reaches to back of my shins. A crimson sash around my waist with small leather satchel on the top of my right hip. Large brown leather finger less gloves with a silver engraved braces that reach just above my elbow with gold stitching across the top. Simple iron knee pads with dark brown boots to complete my look._

_At least now they shouldn’t complain about my appearance. My hair is still messy but if it was too tidy it wouldn’t be me._

_I leave the cabin so I don’t keep the others waiting. I walk over to where Harritt is still given orders as the others around him continue to work._

“I see the armor fits”

“Yes. It’s warm, comfortable and practical.  Thank you”

“Well at least it keeps you safe whilst saving the world. I say my work here is done”

Before I say another a word one of the soldiers interrupts us.

“Herald, you are needed back at the chantry. Seekers orders”

“Of course. Thank you again for the armor” I say before heading back to Haven.

_Jogging back to main gates to meet the others. I head up stairs and see the start of the crowd gathering outside the chantry. Walking past the campsite I follow the same path as before. The crowd is a mixture of members of the chantry, mages and Templars left over from conclave explosion as I spot the commander nailing the shorter version of the Divine’s directive onto the main door.  I walk towards where Leliana and Ativan lady have gathered looking over the rest of Haven as the crowd disperse. Quickly I walk over to join them alongside Cullen as we watch Cassandra walking over checking everything is in order._

_I guess this is start of something grand… no one in the right mind would allow me to help save the world but at least we all can’t be that picky in this situation._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra setting the Inquisition in motion and Corinne's start to prove herself worthy of her new title as Herald.   
> Almost time to go to the Hinterlands


	7. Start of Something new

** Dragon Age Inquisition:  **

** The Tale of Clumsy Inquisitor **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction._ **

** Previously: **

_I guess this is start of something grand… no one in the right mind would allow me to help save the world but at least we all can’t be that picky in this situation._

** Chapter Seven: A start something new **

The scouts and soldiers return to their duties whilst I walk alongside Cassandra. She glances down at my hand as I continue to stare at the mark which glows even through my glove. I try to not mess with the mark it still stings occasionally from the pulsing from the breach, but not as severely as before.

“Does it trouble you?” she asks concerned.

“It’s no longer spreading… it doesn’t hurt as badly as it did” I reply glancing up at her.

“We take our victories where we can”

“What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

“What harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand?” I sarcastically retort. I’ve already been to the fade and back how could this situation get any worse.

“Hold on to that sense of humour” grumbles Cassandra.

“I’ll keep that in mind” I comment trying to act slightly more confident than usual as she opens the door. I walk through the doorway after Cassandra. The others are standing there waiting to start planning.

Don’t sound like an idiot seriously… make a good first impression before you get arrested again…?

“You’ve met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” Cassandra adds as Cullen steps forward.

“It was only for a moment on the field. I’m pleased you survived.” He adds politely smiling.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

Truthfully I’m not paying full attention to her.

“I’ve heard much. A pleasure to meet you at last.” she replies smiling in my direction.

“And of course you know Sister Leliana.” Cassandra adds glancing at Leliana.

“My position here involves a degree of…” she comments before getting interrupted by Cassandra.

“She is our spymaster.”

“Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.”

I’m caught slightly off guard, too busy glancing downwards so I didn’t get told off for not focusing on the task at hand.

“W-Well it’s a pleasure to meet you all. I’m Corinne Trevelyan” I say nodding politely.

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.” Cassandra adds

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.”  Leliana notes.

“And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.”  Cullen disagrees

“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–” Cassandra retorts

“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–” Cullen adds grumpily.

“Pure speculation.” Leliana contradicts.

“I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.”

“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically.” Adds Josephine hoping to defuse the situation a little.

“Well that didn’t take that long…” I add not really helping the tension in the room.

“Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?” adds Cullen siding with me.

I try not look slightly smug after hearing that comment.

“Some are calling you the ‘Herald of Andraste,’ and that frightens the Chantry. The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harbouring you.” Josephine notes reading off her board as she’s been taking notes of this entire conversation.

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.” Notes Cassandra

“It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question” adds Josephine.

“The people have been calling me that since I woke up this morning. What does it mean exactly because my Chantry history is a little rusty?” I ask them.

“People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.” Cassandra comments looking at me puzzled.

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–” Leliana tries to comment before being butted in by Cassandra again.

“Which we have not.” 

“The point is, everyone is talking about you.” She adds finishing her sentence.

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” Cullen asks seeing the look of concern on my face.

“It’s… a little unsettling. I actually think I prefer Lady” 

“I’m sure the Chantry would agree” He adds.

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.” Leliana replies back not really helping my gut feeling about all this.

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” Josephine adds continuing to add to my worry.

“So… If I weren’t here… I mean I’m not going anyway but still…” I ask trying to test the waters.

“Let’s be honest: They would have censured us no matter what.” He adds smirking slightly.

“And you not being here isn’t an option” comments Cassandra

“There is something you can do” says Leliana “A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

“Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic? That seems odd don’t you think” I ask

“I understand she is a reasonable sort. Perhaps she doesn’t agree with her sisters. You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there.” Cullen notes.

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.”  Comments Josephine.

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to Corinne” replies Cassandra.

“Sounds like a plan of sorts” I reply.

“I will inform Scout Harding to check the area and set up camp for you once you’re ready to depart” Leliana reports as we all start to leave the room.

Josephine returns to her office. Cullen walks past me back to training the recruits as more join our cause every day. I’m followed by Cassandra back to my cabin to gather supplies before we make the trip to the Hinterlands.

_This plan maybe crazy but it is going to be a lot of fun to find out what the rest of this story holds for me. You’ll never know Varric might even write this one down._


	8. Mother Giselle

__

** Dragon Age Inquisition: Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction._ **

* * *

 

**Previously:**

_Josephine returns to her office. Cullen walks past me back to training the recruits as more join our cause every day. I’m followed by Cassandra back to my cabin to gather supplies before we make the trip to the Hinterlands._

_This plan maybe crazy but it is going to be a lot of fun to find out what the rest of this story holds for me. You’ll never know Varric might even write this one down._

* * *

 

**Chapter Eight:  Mother Giselle**

_This is all rather strange for me as I’ve never really done that much travelling since first going to the conclave. I grab a satchel with a few extra health potions and my daggers from the cabin as Cassandra gathers Solas and Varric._

_We travel east to heart of Ferelden, a few days of constant riding and avoiding creatures on the road. The rolling hills dot the landscape as we head further into the heart of Fereldan. All we can hear are yells of combat in the distance._

“There is the campsite ahead, Scout Harding must be waiting for us” _Cassandra notes as we can see a small band of inquisition forces ahead._

_We walk over and see a red head dwarf with freckles with a wide grin on her face as we approach._

“Herald of Andraste… it’s really you. I mean we’ve all heard the tales. I’m Scout Lace Harding and we will do whatever it takes to help” _she says cheerfully._

“Ever been to Kirkwall’s high town?” _asks Varric._

“I can’t say I have why?”

“Well you’d be Harding in… no never mind” _he mutters as Cassandra makes a disgruntled noise towards him._

_I smirk slightly as I actually remember what he’s referring to. His legendary books written in Kirkwall. Everyone’s at least heard of them._

“It’s a pleasure to meet you… no need to call me that. I’d rather just be called Corinne to be honest” _I comment trying to avoid any more awkward moments._

“Of course… We’ve tried to get to Horse master Dennet but both the Mages and Templars block our path. Corporal Vale is at the crossroads helping Mother Giselle. We have been trying to keep a hold here as best as we can. Good luck” _Harding adds before leaving to report back to Leliana._

_We take a short rest at the campsite before travelling onwards as I feel physically drained._

“We better get a move on as I’d rather not to keep the people in danger longer than needed” _orders Cassandra as I climb back out of my tent._

“I suppose your right…” _I reply back yawning._

_We head north of the campsite down a small embankment towards where the main bulk of the fighting is happening._

“I thought the Templars were supposed to return to Capital” _Mentions Cassandra._

“Well as you can see Seeker it looks like they are not following orders” _Responds Varric._

_We see a scout struggling against a couple of apostates firing ice magic in our direction. Cassandra charges ahead and I follow behind her. Varric starts to fire arrows as we reach the target. I have to stab a mage repeatedly to avoid getting a fire ball in the face._

“Mages… We mean you no harm…” _comments Solas, casting a barrier around us all._

“I don’t think they’re listening…” _adds Varric as he finishes off the mage closest to him._

“Look we can figure out what is going on later… we have a lot more pressing issues to deal with” _I add impatiently as I loot the apostate._

“As you say Herald” _comments Varric._

_We head west past a pile of burning rubble as a small group of Templars charge directly at us._

“We are not mages… we don’t wish to fight you” _yells Cassandra as she blocks the Templar’s sword._

“They won’t see reason…” _I say as I jump forwards slashing at an archer before they can fire arrows at us._

_Solas fires bolts of electricity at the Templar to Cassandra’s right as Varric rains down arrows. Cassandra shield bashes the Templar lieutenant as I finish off the Archer.  We loot the Templar’s for anything useful and head towards to the small set of houses in the clearing. I spot a woman in chantry robes helping an inquisition solider as a group of other set a sign in the ground. A copy of the inquisition manuscript above offering our protection to the refugees._

_We walk past them and they give us the traditional Fereldan salute like before. I nod politely not to interrupt their duties._

“Mother Giselle?” _I ask._

“I am and you must be the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste” _she responds, gesturing for me to walk with her as the others wait behind._

“I was told you asked for me” _I add as we walk past some of her healers at work._

“Some of the grandstanding clerics would call me a heretic for speaking to you. Some are just simply terrified of what will happen. So many good people taken from us too soon” _she speaks calmly yet there is still a strong sense of sadness in her voice._

“What happened there was horrible” _I reply, remembering those I may have lost in that explosion._

“Convince them that you aren’t the monster they fear you are. They have only the frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe in”

“Will that even work? They love to complain and what if they’re too scared?” _I ask_

“Things are dire, something must be done soon. Give them a chance to doubt. Their power is in their unified voice. Take that away from them and you will receive the time you need” _she adds ignoring my comment about the chantry._

“Thank you. Why would you help us?”

“I hope. You can make the Inquisition a power to deliver us or destroy us. I will return to Haven with my healers. I will do whatever I can to help” _she replies nodding politely as she leaves me standing there.  
_  
“Well that went well…” _Varric comments as I walk back over to them._

“Strangely well…” _adds Solas._

“Corporal Vale is coordinating the efforts in the area. We should speak to him” _orders Cassandra._

“I suppose that would be best” _I agree._

_We head slightly west of the small village and you can hear the group of inquisition soldiers training._

“Here are the reports. Commander Cullen asked for” _Vale notes passing the paper work to one of Leliana’s scouts, a dwarven woman with white hair._

“Yes sir” _she responds gruffly barging past us._

“Herald I assume” _He comments as we walk over._

“Unfortunately for Thedas I am.” _I reply back jokingly trying to cheer everyone up._

“Well at least someone still has a sense of humour. These refugees need your help. There isn’t enough food, clothes and safety precautions to protect the villagers”

“Just tell me what you need me to do”

“Speak to Whittle he had a few ideas on how to get the refugees warm clothes and blankets before next snow fall and a local hunter has  an idea how to gather more food for the refugees” _He adds._

“Thank you. Do you have information regarding the mages?” _I ask as it is best to keep our forces and the local people safe, plus make all our jobs back at Haven a lot easier._

“Most are held up in Redcliffe north of here where King Alistair gave them refuge but the ones around here are apostates. Been locked up in the tower all their lives and now gone mad with power attacking not only Templar’s but the innocent people as well” _he reports._

“What about the Templars I thought they were supposed to report in”

“You’re correct there Herald but these ones don’t care about the orders. They kill mages and innocents indiscriminately. I just hope the inquisition can sought this mess sooner rather than later”

“Of course some sort of order might help the people sleep at night. Best be off or my words mean nothing” _I note as I take my leave._

“Herald, you are starting to sound like a leader” _comments Varric._

“I really wish you would stop calling me that…” _I mutter._

“Unfortunately for you, He won’t” _adds Cassandra._

“See Seeker, we do agree on something” _he comments cheerfully._

“Ugh…” _Cassandra grumbles walking ahead of us as usual._

_We head north back into the small town and see a shortcut through the caves guarded by a few inquisition scouts and soldiers with a panicking lieutenant standing closest to us._

“Maker’s breathe, if we were in a city I could just steal a blanket to keep them warm” _he mumbles pacing._

“Lieutenant Whittle, I take it. I was told you may have ideas on finding supplies for the refugees.” _I ask politely trying not to make him jump._

“Yes.  That’s right. There are abandoned apostate supplies dotted across the hillside south of here. I would go myself and collect them but there are too many dangers for just one person to deal with” _He rambles on getting slightly panicky._

“Of course, just mark them here on my map” _I reply passing the rather beaten up copy of the hinterlands map I was given._

“Thank you very much Herald. Good luck out there” _he replies as we head back into the village._

_I spot a middle age man stirring a cauldron with only a small amount of soup at the bottom._

“This will never feed us all…” _he grumbles as we walk over._

“What do you need to feed them?”

“There are rams in the hills. Good eating and plenty of meat to go around and with the lord gone you won’t get done for poaching” _He responds gruffly._

“I will see what we can manage” _I reply._

“Good luck in those hills with demons, Templars and the like about”

“I suppose sorting out the food situation would be best first” _I ask aloud to the others._

“That would be best” _Agrees Solas._

_I lead the way and head North West into the hills. We see a small herd of a rams grazing._

“Well Varric. It is best if we killed them quickly. Let’s see what Bianca can do” _I comment looking back at Varric smirking._

“Ugh... Don’t encourage him Corinne” _Groans Cassandra disapprovingly._

“Well that should be easy enough for myself and my lady” _he comments as he aims at the ram closest to us._

_He fires the arrow through the rams’ neck killing the animal quickly. He continues to fire until there is a total of ten rams killed for the hunter. I grimace slightly as I help gather the meat._

“Well that should keep them going for a while”

“Definitely” _Varric agrees cleaning the last of his arrows on his coat. Cassandra grabs the heavy sack of ram meat and glares in our direction._

“I get the point Seeker” _mutters Varric as we follow her._

_We take the short track to the village. I can see only a few refugees remain as we return. The hunter spots us as we walk over with his supplies._

“This will do us a world of good. You inquisition folk are alright” _he comments as Cassandra passes the sack to him._

“You’re very welcome” _I say happily._

“I will let Vale know what you’ve done” _he says, adding the meat in the pot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support / faves / kudos so far  
> I hope you like my inquisitor so far!


	9. Back to Haven

** Dragon Age Inquisition:Tale of the Clumsy Inquisitor **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction.**

**Previously:**   
_As we walk away Cassandra comments._  
_“We best get back to Haven the others need to know about what Mother Giselle told you”_  
_“That would be best. I wouldn’t want keep them waiting…”_

* * *

** Chapter Nine:  Back to Haven **

We arrive back in Haven and I return to my cabin, still feeling slightly drained from all the travelling. I sleep in late the next day and awake smelling a warm tea with honey.  
Checking my appearance in the mirror hanging on the wall I pull my hair from my face and brush it slightly, but there is really no point as it always looks like I’ve just woken up even when mother made me make an effort. I look down at the mark on my left hand it isn’t as noticeable as before but still glows slightly. The cuts and scratches on my knuckles, hands and arms healed rather well considering most of healers said I wouldn’t survive due to how much of the mark had taken out of me. My arms and legs are still killing me from all the fighting we’ve been doing. I best get some training in when I have some free time.

Getting dressed quickly I head towards where I can hear the soldiers training but I see Varric pacing by a fire looking upwards occasionally at the breach above our heads.

“Nice to see you have awoken while it’s still light out” _he comments as I walk over._

“Well if I started getting up to early the world would definitely be ending” _I joke back._

“Now Cassandra is out of ear shot I would like ask how does one go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to leading the army of the faithful, most would spread that out over a day or two”

“I’m still getting used to it by myself. How do you view this situation Varric?”

“Well the world is full heroes and tales of them usually end in tragedy but its early days yet. I just wonder how your story will pan out”

“Well I suppose that’s all we can do for now” _I add nervously as I take my leave._

_I walk up the steps and enter the chantry heading towards the war room as I can hear the others inside._

“Sorry for keeping you waiting” _I reply quickly trying not to sound too panicky._

“Better late than never, Lady Corinne” _Josephine responds politely as always._

“Mother Giselle has suggested that Corinne goes directly to address the Clerics in person” _adds Cassandra getting back to business as usual._

“Having Corinne address the clerics isn’t a bad idea” _comments Josephine._

“You can’t be serious” _Cullen grumbles._

“It’s not a bad idea” _agrees Cassandra_

“And ignore the danger to the herald” _Leliana replies agreeing with Cullen._

“Let’s ask her” _replies Josephine noticing that I’m still here while they are arguing._

“Truthfully… I’m more concerned that this won’t actually solve the real problem and gives them more credit than needed”

“I agree. It just shows we care what the chantry says” _agrees Cullen smugly which does make me grin slightly._

“I will go with Corinne to Val Royeaux” _Cassandra adds._

“Should we trust them?” _questions Leliana_

“What choice do we have Leliana?” _asks Cassandra. She doesn’t respond back._

“I will make the necessary travelling arrangements for you” _Josephine adds as she leaves for her office._

“I’d best send scouts ahead to ensure your safety” _Leliana adds as she leaves._

_Cassandra nods as I leave the room alongside Cullen. Before I can say anything to him we get interrupted._

_Andraste’s flames... bad timing as always_

_We can hear uproar outside the chantry doors and hear loud arguing. The main door opens wide showing the small band of Mages, Templars and Chantry Sisters._

“You and the order failed the divine” _yells an older balding mage at front stepping towards a younger Templar._

“Your magic killed the most holy” _He yells pulling out his weapon as Cullen storms past me standing between them._

“Knight Commander” _he snaps as Cullen pushes them back._

“That’s not my title. We are all a part of the Inquisition” _he snaps back looking between them._

“Are we” _comments Chancellor Roderick who had step forward from the crowd as the mage and Templar steps away from Cullen._

“Back already Chancellor” _he grumbles._

“I was wondering how this Inquisition is going to solve anything” _he responds back as he can clearly tell he is annoying him._

“Of course you are… Back to your duties all of you” _commands Cullen ignoring Roderick’s questions._

_The mages and Templars walk off in their separate ways as I walk over and stand by Cullen and Roderick. Cullen glances in my direction smiling politely as usual trying to ignore Roderick._

“Mages and Templars are at war…” _Cullen comments as Roderick butts in._

“We need someone proper in charge”

“You? Random Clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the conclave” _he retorts._

“The Rebel Inquisition and it’s so called “Herald of Andraste”? I think not” _Roderick responds back._

 “I don’t know… We are just like a young family” _I answer trying to cheer up Cullen._

“How many families do you know start an upstart” _he comments gruffly._

“Yes, like that would never happen in the chantry” _Cullen adds slightly smirking._

“Centuries of tradition will guide us. We are no the upstarts eager to turn over every apple cart” _adds Roderick trying to get the last word in as usual._

“Good luck with keeping order. Don’t let anyone riot while we are gone” _I comment jokingly._

“The walls will be upstanding when you all return, I hope…” _he comments quickly while Roderick continues to rant at him._

 _Cassandra walks past us heading towards where the recruits are training while we wait to hear from Josephine._ _I dislike leaving him to deal with Roderick but he’s most likely to bring Roderick down a few pegs than I am at this moment in time.  
I walk past Varric who’s chatting to the locals about his tales of Hawke back in Kirkwall. The gates opens wide as I approach and I can see Cassandra in the distance training. She is angrily hitting a dummy in the face over and over again. She mutters and grunts occasionally as I approach. _

“Are you alright?”  _I ask as she glances back at me as she replaces her sword back its sheath._

“Worried… Is it that obvious? Did I do the right thing? I set in motion something that can destroy everything I hold dear. One day they write about me as a traitor, a mad woman, a fool and they be right” _she responds pacing backwards and forwards._

“You didn’t have any choice”

“Didn’t I? My trainers always said Cassandra your too brash. I miss judged you. I can’t afford to be so careless again” _she replies looking directly at me._

“You had cause and reasons. I can’t be mad at you for that” _I comment._

“I was determined to have someone to answer for what happened. I’m curious do you even believe in the maker?”

“Deep down I believe he exists” _I reply back quickly. I still question religion even with the pushiness from my family._

“I’m glad; surely he put us both to co-exist on this path for a reason” _she agrees._

_She turns her attention back to training as I take my leave to see if Josephine has sorted out travel for Val Royeaux. I see Cullen has returned to his post training the recruits. I choose to leave him be as I doubt he wants to be pestered after dealing the Chancellor.  I walk past and head back inside the main grounds of Haven. Jogging past the Sisters praying outside the chantry I overhear loud voices coming from Josephine’s office. There is man with an orlesian mask arguing with Josephine, the Marque who owns Haven. I open the door to Josephine’s Office.  Her office is filled with books from the chantry. It’s dimly lit and I can see the table with the supplies I gathered early for helping slay demons over the shoulder of the Marque._

“The Inquisition cannot remain. Cassandra can’t prove of the Divine’s orders” _he retorts bluntly._

“This is an opportune time Marque… but allow me to introduce Ser Trevelyan the brave soul who is saving these lands” _Josephine continues as I open the door._

“House Du Rellion lent Justina these lands for Pilgrimage. This Inquisition is not beneficiary of this arrangement” _He stubbornly responds glaring both at Josephine and me through his mask._

“People have been injured. Surely you wouldn’t want to toss them into the snow” _I reply back trying to being as polite as possible._

“People mourn most Holy Justina we allow them to stay. While we form new alliances and word will spread” _Josephine pleas the Marque only slightly raising her voice._

“I’ll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile…” _he comments before bowing as he takes his leave._

“Sorry for interrupting” _I apologize after he left the room._

 “You did little harm, it was practice for the debates to come” _she replies, closing the door behind us._

“You expect more people to come here” _I ask taking a seat on the small bench opposite her desk as Josephine paces._

“An ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible” _she states._

“The Inquisition is lucky to have you”

“You’re too kind; the politics of Thedas has become rougher as of late from Ferelden, Rivain and Nevarra all over Thedas we share one common ground. Any idea what that would be” _she comments._

 “If I had to guess I would say the chantry” _I say sarcastically._

“You’re correct except for Tevinter of course but please do excuse me. I have a lot of work to do before the day is out. I have arranged the travel for Val Royeaux to leave in the morning as requested by Lady Pentagast” _Josephine replies back quickly leading me out her office._

I notice Leliana in her tent; she’s praying aloud;  
“Blessed are peace keepers the champions of the just. Blessed are the righteous the lights in shadow.  In their blood the maker’s will is written. Is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that your will is done? Is death you’re only blessing? You speak for Andraste no? What does the maker’s prophet have to say about all this? What’s his game?” she comments aloud glaring right at me.

“Truthfully I’m confused as you are. I don’t why I’m placed on this path” I stutter in response

“Then we can only guess at what he wants. The chantry teaches that the maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all our lives, our deaths. Justina gave him everything she had and he let her die!” she snaps

“Maybe if you use your anger towards the people who caused her demise”

“If the maker doesn’t intervene, to save the best of his servants, what good is he? I used to believe I was chosen just as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling his purpose for me working with the divine, helping people. Now she’s dead it was all for nothing. Serving the maker meant nothing”

“Maybe there is another path that you can be placed on; I could help you find it”

“No this is my burden. I regret I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness it won’t happen again. Come to work then; we will speak later” she replies glumly as I take my leave.

I return to the cabin so I am well-rested for the travelling tomorrow.

 

 


	10. Val Royeaux

** Dragon Age Inquisition: **

 

 ** Disclaimer: ** _I don't own any rights to Dragon Age, its script or characters. Also I make no money from this Fan-fiction._

** Previously: **

_“No this is my burden. I regret I even let you see me like this. It was a moment of weakness it won’t happen again. Come to work then; we will speak later” she replies glumly as I take my leave._

_I return to the cabin so I can be well-rested for the travelling tomorrow._

** Chapter Ten:  Val Royeaux  **

_The following morning I get awoken to sound of loud bangs on my cabin door._

“CORINNE REBECCA TREVELYAN!  GET OUT HERE AT ONCE” _yells Cassandra._

“Five more minutes” _I mumble rolling back over into my covers._

“Ugh… how are we going to save Thedas with her at the forefront” _grumbles Cassandra._

“Well she will regret this when she awakes knowing certain others had heard the noise” _comments Varric._

“That’s not helping…” _adds Cassandra._

“Well good luck Seeker. Come on Chuckles let’s wait by carriage” _he notes leaving Cassandra to deal with me._

_The cabin door swings open and a cold breeze rushes through the doorway._

“Ugh... it’s too early…” _I mumble as Cassandra pulls the cover off me._

“Corinne. Get up now before I drag you to the capital like this” _she growls._

“Fine…” _I mutter sitting up rubbing the back of my neck._

_I am going to regret speaking to her like this later… Aren’t I?_

_I get ready quickly. Guzzle down the stone cold tea and grabbing the basics as I am in no mood for fighting today. Hair a mess and my eyes barely open as I reach the others standing by the carriage._

“Finally the herald has arisen on this fine morning” _chuckles Varric._

“Andraste’s tits Varric… don’t start it’s too early…” _I grumble._

“Corinne… language… you better not speak to the Clerics that way” _Cassandra warns, still annoyed with me._

“I as well like to dream, Corinne but there is a time and a place” _adds Solas._

“I haven’t had a decent dream since I gained this thing” _I grumble as we pile into the carriage._

“Well that may change” _Solas replies cryptic as usual._

_We arrive in Val Royeaux after a day of constant travelling.  The cart drops of us at the main gates of the city and leaves quickly. We walk through the iron archway on the stone pavements to entrance of the city and we see a couple in Orlesian dress stare and scurry away from us._

“The city still mourns the loss of Justina” _Cassandra states, noticing their reaction to us._

“Just as a guess Seeker they know who we all are” _Varric adds looking back at the people who have now walked back into the city._

“Your skills of observation never surprise me” _Cassandra says sarcastically._

_We get interrupted by young elven scout with bright blue eyes._

“Your one of Leliana’s people” _Cassandra states._

“Yes my lady.  A great number of Templars are gathered to greet you” _she replies quickly._

“We should be extra careful then” _adds Solas._

“Probably to protect them from the evil herald” _I joke._

“They wouldn’t say that” _she replies back concerned._

“They want to protect the people from the Inquisition”

“I know the lord seeker he wouldn’t have agreed to this. Just let the others back at Haven know that we may be… delayed” _Cassandra speaks, a worried look crossing her face._

“Of course my lady” _the elven woman replies, quickly leaving back the way we came._

_We walk through the main road leading to the city. White marble statues of Orlesian heroes either side with random graffiti comments underneath most of the signs. A decorative gateway reveals the white column in the centre of the plaza with doors surrounding it and guardian golden lion statues. Walking to the right of column we see a large crowd has gathered with a chantry mother talking loudly with a Templar near her._

“Together we mourn the most holy, her beautiful and naive heart taken from us. Silenced by treachery of those who rose where she fell… Wonder no more about the so called hero who claims to rise where she fell” _she speaks, glancing across to where I am standing alongside Cassandra._

“I make no such claim. I came here to find a way to close the breach that threatens us all” _I reply, trying to hide my annoyance._

“It’s true” adds Cassandra.

“The inquisition stands to end this madness…” _she replies noticing a group of Templars arriving to our left._

“The Templars return to save the people…” _she responds before getting hit by the older Templar leading the group. A younger Templar goes to help her but is blocked by another._

“Still yourself she is beneath us” _he barks._

“You are not here to deal with the inquisition?” _I ask_

“Lord Seeker?” _asks Cassandra recognising the man._

“You will not address me” _he snaps_

“Lord Seeker?” _she asks again. Confusion clouding her face._

“Starting a heretical movement, raising a so called hero where the divine fell. You are a shame to the order and if you came here to appeal to the chantry you are too late. The only destiny that demands respect is mine” _he rants._

“Templars!  Join us as Cullen did. One of your own commands our forces” _I reply trying to ignore the seeker who seems beyond convincing._

“So loyal he abandoned the order for a Heretic” _adds the Templar who hit the mother from before._

“I will make the Templars’ a force against the void. Val Royeaux isn’t worth our protection. Templars we leave now” _Commands the Lord seeker as the Templar’s follow suit leaving the city behind him._

_Varric and Solas join where Cassandra and I are standing still looking rather annoyed by the Templars reaction._

_Should I really have spoken about him in that way…? Shit…_

“Charming fellow isn’t he?” _comments Varric._

“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” _asks Cassandra._

“Fortunately for us they aren’t the only option” _I grumble._

“Don’t write them off so quickly. First we need to tell the others how this went” _States Cassandra._

_Starting to walk way I hear the familiar whistle of an arrow as it hits the ground in front of our feet._

“Is that an arrow with message?” _asks Cassandra._

_I pick the arrow up from the ground untying the red ribbon with a note attached to it._

_“Herald thingy whatever you are called,_

_My friends have spoken highly of you if you find the red ribbons around the place. One in the place that stinks of fish and bird mess but good stuff goes in and out. Higher off the ground by a window known for its laughter. The easiest is one by the dragon head._

_Red Jenny”_

“This sounds the like the sort of thing to lead us into a trap” _comments Solas._

“You need to lighten up chuckles. Whoever wrote this note for you likes to point out the obvious” _adds Varric._

“Being wary of my surrounds doesn’t make me less happy child of stone” _he mumbles._

“Well this seems like the first fun thing since I came back to reality” _I chuckle._

“That’s the spirit Herald” _laughs Varric._

“Fine” _adds Cassandra._

_We head to the small restaurant around the corner and we can hear music being played. We find a small sign on the column with a dedication plaque to an Orlesian noble who shares my name._

“So your name is orlesian?” _notes Casandra._

“Yeah my father picked it for me”

“Seems strange for a free marcher” _she replies as Solas finds the red ribbon._

“Fits her then” _chuckles Varric_

“I wish you wouldn’t read me so well” _I mumble._

 “It’s my job to observe everyone and take notes for my latest literacy master piece” _he jokes._

“Ugh…” _groans Cassandra._

_Solas passes me the note._

_“So you decided to play my game, huh. Only two more to go I think”_

“Just the docks and the one on the upper levels” _I add._

“Well to save keeping the others waiting for the sake of this nonsense. Solas and I will go to the docks while you gather the one from the upper level” _Orders Cassandra._

“Have fun with seeking out the truth” _I chuckle._

“Truly terrible” _Chuckles Varric as Cassandra rolls her eyes at the pair of us._

_We walk up the two flights of stairs avoiding the nobles who look at us with disgust. The balcony on the far north is the only one with a window wide open like the clue says._

“Meet me north at this annoying posh pricks estate. He needs some seeing too and your sort who helps right” _reads the note listing the coordinates along with a name of a noble house._

“Well looks like Cassandra and Solas went on a wild nug chase for that ribbon” _notes Varric._

“Yeah I’m sure that’s going make her even more pleased with me” _I groan as we head back down the stairs to meeting spot where Cassandra and Varric appear to be waiting for us._

“Well that was pointless…” _comments Cassandra._

 “Did you find anything useful?” _asks Solas_

“Only directions to where this person wants us to help deal with a noble who has caused problems for servants” _I reply quickly._

“Well we best deal with this problem before going back to Haven” _Cassandra adds._

“Wait Seeker I think that mage wants to speak to us” _comments Varric._

_A young man with dark skin in circle robes walks over to us. Passing a scroll with a simple seal, a noble house embossed onto it that I don’t recognise._

“My Lady Trevelyan, I invite you to my get together held at Duke Ghislain’s Estate. To discuss the last of the loyal mages of Thedas to join your noble cause,

Yours truly, Grand Enchanter Vivienne”

“Thank you Ser. We will arrive soon” _I say quickly as he leaves._

_I pass the scroll to Cassandra._

“We will sort out this red jenny mess first then you best head to this estate”


End file.
